


Surprising

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [50]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lance and Pidge are very appreciative of Hunk's skills in the kitchen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Merry Christmas Little Shits 2018 - Day 3"Sometimes it's nice to just help out someone in need.





	Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi, we're neighbors and omg are you alright I could smell burning- woaaa now. That's just embarrassing? Step aside, I'll handle this."

        After moving into the apartment building back in September, things had been pretty okay for Lance and Hunk. The neighbors weren’t notoriously noisy. No one had cats that crept into someone else’s room and messed everything up (Lance was looking at you and Red,  _ Keith _ ). And, well, no one had burned the place down yet, and that was a good thing.

        Well, okay. They did have this one neighbor. Barely moved out of her parents’ house, was living on her own for the first time. Nameplate said Katie Holt, the nickname Pidge was shouted at the top of lungs whenever her brother was over. She stayed up late, tinkering away at things, and the low buzz of whatever she was working on was often what lulled Lance and Hunk to sleep.

        But now it was December, several months had passed, and they’d never been formally introduced to one another. 

        Lance sat on a bar stool in the kitchen while Hunk worked on trying out new recipes to decide on the full menu for Christmas dinner, Lance being the official taste tester. 

        Lance took a bite from the plate Hunk had just sat in front of him, groaning as the meat practically melted on his tongue and the juices swished all around in his mouth. “This is soooo good,” he said as he took another bite. He sniffed then, trying to capture the scent. Only to smell a bit of burning behind it. He set the fork down. “Hunk, buddy, I think something’s burning.”

        Hunk gave him a confused look but checked the oven, microwave, and stovetop anyway. “It’s nothing here, but I can smell it too,” he said. He headed for the door, following the smell. Lance followed him. 

        Several of their other neighbors had exited their rooms as well and watched as Hunk scented his way over to the room of Katie Holt. Hunk and Lance looked at one another then Hunk raised his hand and knocked on the door.

        And knocked again when there was no answer.

        Lance raised his hand to knock a third time for them when the door  _ finally _ opened. The girl with caramel colored hair looked haggard and breathless, and none too little irritated. 

        Hunk meekly raised his hand in a wave. "Um. Hi, we're neighbors and-” Hunk’s eyes widened as he finally noticed the black smudges on her arms and face. “Oh my lord- are you alright?” His eyes automatically began flicking around the inside of her apartment behind her. “I mean we could smell burning- woaaa now. That's just embarrassing? Step aside, I'll handle this."

        “There’s really no need for that-”

        Lance put a hand on her shoulder as Hunk made his way to her kitchen. She watched helplessly as he made himself right at home and Lance gave a smug grin. 

        “There’s no stopping him once he’s in the kitchen,” he said in way of explanation. She sighed and stepped aside so Lance could come in. 

        Hunk was murmuring to himself as he worked around the pot on the stove, adding ingredients and spices and fanning the smoke away and out the window. 

        Katie and Lance watched from her couch, seeing as she didn’t own a table. Lance’s look was one full of adoration as he watched Hunk hyperfocus on making the food. Katie was somewhere between confusion and worry.

        “That… was not really meant to be food.”

        “Really?”

        “Well, it  _ was, _ but as you can see, it didn’t turn out that way.”

        Lance chuckled, laying his head down on his folded arms on the back of her couch as he turned his attention to her. “Hunk can work miracles in the kitchen,” he told her. “Don’t worry so hard.”

        Katie pursed her lips while adverting her eyes before turning away from Lance. 

        It didn’t take long at all before Hunk was brandishing two misshapen bowls in front of the two on the couch.

        “Lunch- is served!” he said proudly. 

        Lance eagerly took his bowl, dipping his spoon into the soup. He groaned in delight after taking a bite. Katie was more hesitant in taking the bite. But her eyes grew wide and she too let out a groan as she sunk into the couch, basically a pile of goo. 

        “Oh my god, this is the best food I have eaten in years,” she groaned. 

        Lance laughed while Hunk glowed under the praise. “It wasn’t much,” Hunk told her. “You already had all the ingredients. And it wasn’t like your first try was completely unsaveable…”

        “Don’t sell yourself short, big guy,” Lance said with a half-hearted punch to Hunk’s arm. “This is damn good. Own up to it!”

        Katie hummed as she took another bite. “He’s right,” she agreed. She let her head fall back onto her couch. “Mmmmm. I should just hire you to be my personal cook.”

        Hunk chuckled. “Well, you’re welcome to come over for meals anytime,” he told her. “We’d love another presence.”

        “You’re welcome whenever, really,” Lance said offhandedly. “It would be nice if we have another female around. You know, haven’t had a woman’s touch in a while.”

        Katie pushed up her glasses nervously. “I… don’t really act like any kind of woman you’re probably looking for…”

        Lance shrugged. “You’re a girl. You like Hunk’s cooking. What’s there more to look for?”

        Katie grinned. “Then you can call me Pidge. I assume we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

        “Oh, I  _ count  _ on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the third day of Christmas, Nightshade gave to me - a rare pair of three  
> [McClain family fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012412)  
> [And Bakudeku with a lot of cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011824)  
> 


End file.
